1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to quantifying the multi-computer memory demand of a physical mathematics model, and more specifically to the multi-computer data processing of this model. More particularly present invention refers to managing the demand for computer memory caused by the formulation of large-scale scientific and engineering problems that are solved on multi-computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A supply schedule shows the amount of a commodity that a producer is willing and able to supply over a period of time at various prices. A graph of the supply schedule is called the supply curve. The supply curve usually slopes upward from left to right because a higher price must be paid to a producer to induce the production of a commodity due to overhead costs. So the price of a commodity is directly proportional to its supply, and is called the law of supply.
A demand schedule shows the amount of a commodity that a consumer is willing and able to demand over a period of time at various prices. A graph of the demand schedule is called the demand curve. The demand curve usually slopes downward from left to right because a lower price induces the consumer to purchase more of a commodity. This is to say that the price of a commodity is inversely proportional to its demand, and is called the law of demand. The equilibrium price and equilibrium quantity of a commodity are determined by its supply and demand. An equilibrium schedule shows the intersection of the supply curve and the demand curve. A graph of the equilibrium schedule is called the equilibrium curve and is called the law of equilibrium.
Multi-computer processing, hereafter called multi-processing, involves the use of multiple computers to process a single computational program that could be numerical, alphabetical, or both. Multi-processing is distinguished from uni-processing where a single computer is used to process an application program, and refers to the use of a parallel or a distributed computer. The programming of multi-computer is referred to as parallel programming.
One method of multi-processing is by the use of the Message Passing Interface (MPI), which is a communication library for multi-computer communication. The defining feature of the message passing model is that the transfer of data from the memory of one or more computers to the local memory of another one or more computers requires operations to be performed by all of the computers involved. Two versions of MPI software for UNIX-like operating systems are: the IBM Parallel Operating Environment, or POE, which is a licensed IBM product, and Argonne National Laboratory's implementation of MPI, or MPICH, which is publicly available.
The advantages and motivations for using multi-computing are, at least, three fold. First, the potentially enormous demand for computer resources made by a computational task is divided among multiple computers; second, the time required to complete a variety of applications is scaled-down by the number of processors used, and third, the reliability of completing such applications is increased because of the shorter processing time. The first of these reasons is the most important, since without sufficient resources, no time-scaling is possible.